AOL Instant Messenger
by purpleushi
Summary: Harry and the others discover AIM and all the wondrous things about it. Very funny... involving Slytherin parties, polyjuice and your favorite Gred and Forge. R&R ..discontinued..
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

**Setting: Hermione's house at Christmas break.**

"Hey guys! I've main you AIM screen names." Hermione called from the computer.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain… come here."

Hermione had already told Ron about computers, which he was only willing to use because he'd seen Fred and George on them. He was still a little confused about the Internet, though. Hermione said that it was kind of like apparating, you write something in one place and it appears somewhere else. Harry had seen Dudley on a computer but had never been on one himself.  
Harry and Ron sat down at the two laptops and logged on.

Puppy: yes, I know it's totally short, but that's why it's called a PROLOGUE.  
Cat: yeah, it comes before the story.  
Puppy: which I will type as soon as I get my computer privileges back!


	2. chapter one

**Chapter one: in school**

**A/N: for all you neanderthals who don't go on AIM here's some important stuff**

**Lol-laugh out loud**

**Brb-be right back**

**Lyl-love ya lots**

**JK-just kidding**

**Gtg-got to go**

**Nm-never mind/not much**

**Thanks to firehotchica0731 who reviewed!**

**FS1: you say LOL way too much… oh well thanks**

**Oh and thanks Bekkah- you actually like one of my stories!**

Buddy chat: chat 30727359471919130461

Pigwideon: hey Gin

GMW1997: yo

Seeker731: anyone know Malfoy's SN?

GMW1997: why…?

Seeker731: just wondering…

Granger824: I think it's pureblood

Pigwideon: hiss

Seeker731: shall I annoy him?

GMW1997: lol

Seeker731: ok… brb

Seeker731 has left the chat room

(new AIM thingie)

Seeker731: heyy

Pureblood: who is this?

Seeker731: try to guess

Pureblood: um… Cho?

Harry laughed silently

Seeker731: wow… yes

Pureblood: hey hunn

Seeker731: hi

Pureblood: so, you coming to our party tonight?

Seeker731: totally

Pureblood: well, c ya. I GTG

Seeker731: buh-bye

Pureblood has signed off

(back to the chat room)

Seeker731: I'm back

GMW1997: so…

Seeker731: we have a party to crash tonight

Pigwideon: ooo score!

Granger824: are you sure its ok?

Seeker731:I was personally invited by Draco himself

GMW1997: lol

Granger824: well, I'm hungry

Pigwideon: LUNCH!

Pigwideon has left the chatroom

the end of the chapter!

Puppy: yeah, we know, that sucked  
Cat: but it will get better as soon as Gred and Forge- pardon me- Fred and George reappear  
Puppy: and maybe Lupin too!  
Cat: ooo how about Lee Jordan?  
Puppy: or VOLDEMORT!  
Cat: haha… isn't there already a fic about that?  
Puppy: oh yeah, it's called "naked quidditch"  
Cat: I forget the site… just search it on google  
Puppy: god I love google.


	3. chapter two

**Summary of the chapter: Harry and Ron talk to Fred and George and get stuff! Hey I suck at summaries, so sue me! Actually don't; just contribute to the new ownership of Harry Potter.**

**We're sorry if this is confusing… we're trying our best!**

**Chapter Two:**

Harry and Ron went upstairs to their dormitories later that day.

"Hey Ron, let's go talk to Fred and George," Harry said, "They might have some ideas."

They flipped up the laptops and logged on.

Pigwideon: lo

Gredweasley: greetings little brother

Forgeweasley: and young Harry too!

Seeker731: shut it you two.

Gredweasley: so, what seems to be the trouble?

Forgeweasley: yes, are you in it or making it?

Pigwideon: tonight we are making it

Seeker731: yea, we're crashing a Slytherin party. Got any ideas?

Gredweasley: ooo that's a toughie

Forgeweasley: how about some canary creams?

Pigwideon: lol

Gredweasley: we have a new and improved formula. And they come in chocolate too.

Seeker731: how fast can you get them to us?

Gredweasley: oh… I'd say a half hour

Forge weasley: and we'll throw in some ton-tongue toffees.

Pigwideon: thanks guys

Gredweasley: no problem little bro

Harry and Ron signed off and went downstairs to the common room. Surprisingly Hermione wasn't there. They spotted Ginny and sat down next to her.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Not sure, she said she had to get something ready" Ginny replied.

"Well, we'd better go to the owlery, Fred and George sent us some canary creams."

"Oo, that'll be good!"

Puppy: I know, another short chapter…. I can't type very fast and I want to keep updating.  
Cat: yup. Next chapter… the partae!  
Puppy: oo, that should be exciting.  
Cat: of course it is you dumb puppy, we already wrote it.  
Puppy: oh right…  
Cat: so anyway… review! Suggestions welcome!


	4. Chapter Three

**Wow thanks to all you who reviewed… I didn't expect this many! It's amazing… I actually wrote a PG rated story… props for me! So continue to review! Oh, just so you know… this is going to be a two part chappie… I can't type very fast! Did you know that the little dotdotdots are called ellipsis points? It's amazing how much you learn from reading a dictionary…**

**Chapter Three**

The four Gryffindor arrived at the Slytherin common room. They could hear the music playing inside.

"_Lil' mama show me how you move it,  
Better Yet put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there ain't nothin to it,  
Shake.. shake.. shake that ass girl."_

They stood outside until some Ravenclaws came and then slipped in. They all wore black cloaks over their clothes so they wouldn't be noticed until later,

"_Let me see ya'll  
1,2 step,  
I love it when ya'll  
1,2 step  
Everybody  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on"_

Harry slipped some canary creams into the pile of creampuffs on the table as Ginny threw the ton-tongue toffees into the candy bowl. Then they shrank back into the shadowy corner to watch the party. Ron spotted Malfoy and pointed. Malfoy was grinding with a girl who appeared to be Cho.

"Ah, my eyes! I'm blinded!"

Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

Ginny nudged them both and pointed to the food table. Pansy Parkinson had walked up and was reaching for a cream puff. Harry crossed his fingers. The next moment, there was a loud pop as Pansy was transformed into a large yellow canary. Many people pointed and laughed. Malfoy looked furious.

"_Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely"_

Two fifth year boys stood up on the table and did chipmunk imitations, bring cheers from the crowd. Harry looked around suddenly.

"Has anyone seen Hermione?"

Ron glanced around.

"She was here… actually the last time I saw her was when we came in."

Just then Cho walked up to them.

"Hey guys." She said, "It' me, Hermione."

"Polyjuice?" Harry asked.

She nodded.

"How?"

"I had some potion made up, if we ever needed it again. I just had to get some of Cho's hair."

Ron had been staring at her the whole time.

"So that was you dancing with Malfoy?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Yeugh. I got to go… I only have twenty minutes."

"Good luck." Ginny whispered.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else"_

Hermione was slow dancing with Malfoy, a pained expression on her face. Ron winked at her and went to get some punch. As he was walking over he saw Goyle reaching for a ton-tongue toffee. Ron stepped back as Goyle popped it in his mouth. Suddenly he started gagging, his tongue swelling up in his mouth. Everyone turned to stare. Ron dove under the table and tied Goyle's shoelaces together.

As Goyle tried to figure out what was going on, he turned around and stumbled. He fell right into Marietta Edgecombe. She straightened up and slapped him in the face.

"And that's the most contact Goyle will ever have with a girl." Malfoy sneered.

Marietta turned and glared at him. Then she turned and stormed off; straight into Ginny Weasley.

Her cloak slipped revealing her bright red hair. Marietta stared at her. Malfoy looked shocked.

"Who invited the little Weasel?"

Ginny blushed scarlet at the insult.

"I-I came on my own."

"Oh sure, I bet Potty and the Mudblood are here somewhere."

Puppy: oo that was a gooood chapter!  
Cat: Yea. Will Harry and the others be found out?  
Puppy: review and we just might tell ya.  
Cat: Yup. Oh, the songs are Disco Inferno (50 cent), 1-2 Step (Ciara), Lonely (Akon), and She Will Be Loved (Maroon 5)  
Puppy: Stupid Bekkah wouldn't let us use Beautiful Soul.


End file.
